This application relates to the art of well packers and, more particularly, to a well packer that can be selectively moved from one location to another within a well casing. The invention is particularly applicable to a well packer brake mechanism and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects, and that the brake mechanism can be used in other combinations and in other environments.
Well packers commonly include an elongated mandrel having an external generally J-shaped longitudinally extending slot receiving a follower on an external sleeve. The slot has longitudinally-spaced opposite shoulders cooperable with the follower for selectively holding the packer in a locked sealing condition, or holding the packer in an unlocked position for movement to a new location in a well casing. The follower sleeve carries a brake mechanism engageable with the well casing wall for inhibiting rotation of the follower sleeve. This enables rotation of the mandrel relative to the follower and follower sleeve for selectively releasing the follower from engagement with the slot shoulders.
Brake mechanisms of the type described are relatively complicated, and difficult to manufacture and assemble. It would be desirable to have a simplified brake mechanism for use on well packers.